


In Another Life

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullies, Bullying, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fight, Innocent Niall, M/M, Nerdy Niall, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Tears, bad boy, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a prompt! Highschool AU: Niall is at school and he's gay, and he gets beat up and bullied eveyday. Zayn is the new bad boy at school and he see's Niall being beat up and he see's Niall being beat up and he saves Niall and takes care of him afterwards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Zayn had only been here for about two weeks. But news does spread quickly. His reputation wasn't exactly squeaky-clean, the next thing he knew everybody in the school either respected him and hung around, claiming to other to be friend with the Zayn Malik. A little nickname had caught on that he'd rather liked:

The Bradford Badboy.

The whole duration of his time at school he'd only really had one blond hair and blue-eyed problem, his name was Niall. Ever since he'd come to the school he'd watch Niall get beat up by a group of homophobic bastards that go by the name of Aaron and Richard. He waits for the day that Niall will stand up to them and kick their asses, or something to that degree. But this one time they took way too far.

Zayn watched as Niall walked down the hall, two textbook hugged tight to his chest, trying his best to not look like he's limping. Zayn takes note that Niall is were long sleeves in May, when it's scorching outside and the school's air conditioner just happened to break two days before. Aaron comes up beside Niall on his right, throwing an arm around Niall should, smirk at the way Niall flinches, but still keeps walking. "Hey Fag," he says as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "Ew! Why are you so fucking sweaty!" He pushes Niall away, hard knocking him and his books to the ground with an oof! 

As if on cue Richard walks up beside Aaron, smiling at how helpless Niall looks one the ground, coughing and slightly gasping for air. "Probably just finished having a fuck," he walks over to Niall's limp body. If I stay down here, maybe they'll leave. "Hey, fag, get up." He didn't move. "I said get up!" He kicks Niall just for the fun of it. A low whimper escapes Niall's lips. 

"Richard, jus' pick 'em up, we'll teach 'im who's boss!" Aaron growls, with a toothy, predatory grin on his face. Richard grabs the back of Niall's shirt, bringing Niall on all fours, he lets out a shriek of surprise at the sudden pull. Niall frantically tries to crawl away on all fours to no avail.

Richard eventually grabs Niall under his armpits and pins Niall to his chest. "Have at 'im!" at this point the whole 10th grade hallway was watching, waiting for the brave 'solider' that would stand up for little Niall, sweet, innocent Niall. Aaron pulls back his fist in what looks like -to Niall- will be the hardest punch he will ever being on the receiving end of. 

"No... Plea-" before Niall could even finish his sentence, Aaron got him, right in the stomach. Waves surge through Niall, knocking the air out of him, sending him into a heaving mess. The next one was to his nose, strips of crimson slipped down out of Niall's nose. Which really freaked him out, he wasn't a big fan of blood, yet he seems to have to deal with it almost everyday. "Guys, really please, I'm sorry," his voice slightly pained, rushed, and breathy as he squirms against Richard to get free.

That was Zayn's Breaking point.

"Hey, Dick!" The crowd kind separates, revealing he who dare stands up to the bullies. Zayn likes that about this school, no-one was willing to take the fall for his outburst, not against these boys.

Long story short, Zayn may, or may not have hospitalized the two boys but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Zayn picked up Niall's battered body and brings him to the boys' bathroom, locking the door behind him and placing the silently crying boy on the counter. "Shh, it's okay, those guys aren't gonna hurt you anymore." Zayn rubs his thumb against Niall's wet cheek, brushing the tears away. Zayn does this until he runs out of tears, the whole time wondering, who would want to make someone so innocent, so cute cry? Niall sniffles a little before barely whispering something, lowering his head and blushing wildly. "Wha'?"

"I-I... Um, thank you... For what you- for what you did back there, cos, y-y'know, you really didn't have ta." His voice get high at the end of the sentence signaling that he was about to cry again. No longer than Zayn caught on had he so the tears in Niall's eyes. 

"Hey, um, you don't needa cry." He says, pulling Niall into the most meaningful he he thinks he'll ever get. "I've gotcha, I'm here." He whisper into Niall' ear, not knowing if it would actually works, he just remember, before his mom passed away, she'd whisper things like that to him when he was upset.

After a while the only thing left to be heard is the slight sniffles that would come from Niall ever so often, and after a while, it was just his light breath brushing against Zayn's ear. "T-thank you Zayn, for everything." 

And Zayn might have been the Bradford Badboy once, but after this he was just Zayn.

The boy who fell hopelessly in love with the Niall.

Sweet, innocent Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: audreyanderson
> 
> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
